Shikamaru's Dating Service
by Saiyanfanatics
Summary: Summary: One question leads to Shikamaru giving out dating advice at the Ichiraku. Will his advice help the guys or just make it worse? ShikaIno SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ChoTema KibaOC ShinoOC LeeOC GaaraOC KakaAnko
1. The Beginning

**Shikamaru's Dating Service**

Summary: One question leads to Shikamaru giving out dating advice. Will his advice help the guys or just make it worse? ShikaIno SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ChoTema KibaOC ShinoOC LeeOC GaaraOC KakaAnko

Ages:

**Nara Shikamaru- **17  
**Uchiha** **Sasuke- **18  
**Uzamaki Naruto- **17  
**Hatake Kakashi-** 31  
**Hyuuga Neji-** 19  
**Rock Lee- **18  
**Akimichi Chouji-** 17  
**Inuzuka Kiba- **18  
**Aburame Shino- **17  
**Sabaki no Gaara- **18  
**Ramen Stand Guy- **45  
**Kaoru (ramen stand girl)- **23  
**TenTen- **18  
**Haruno Sakura- **17  
**Yamanaka Ino- **17  
**Hyuuga Hinata- **17  
**Temari- **20  
**Zing Gasha- **17  
**Tsunade- **56  
**Jiraiya- **56  
**Anko- **30

* * *

"Dobe, how do you be romantic?" Uchiha Sasuke questioned as he sat at the Ichiraku Stand with the other guys. Still a heartthrob, Sasuke's hair had grown two inches longer from his Genin days and he is just under six feet. He came (was dragged) back after the defeat of Orochimaru almost three years ago. He was now a Jounin. 

"What did you just ask, teme?" Uzamaki Naruto asked. The boy who defeated the snake lord. His own hair had grown and he was just a mere inch shorter than Uchiha heir. He looked much like the forth Hokage, much to his own surprise. He was a Jounin.

"Never mind," Sasuke stated clasping his hands together on the counter.

"You wanted to know how to be a romantic," Hatake Kakashi commented, his eyes leaving Icha Icha Paradise Volume Nine. Still reading those books, he must be lonely. And still to reveal what was under the mask.

All the boys glanced at Sasuke in suspicion.

"Nani? To be romantic? I don't know," Naruto scratched his head.

"Why would you even ask such a question, Uchiha?" Hyuuga Neji asked. This Branch Family Hyuuga far exceeded the expectations his clan had expected. He was a Byakugan master, and damned proud of it. He still kept his hair long and was now a Jounin.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun, that's not like you," Rock Lee stated. What to say about him? Same fuzzy eyebrows, goofy hairstyle, and toothy smile. He too was a Jounin.

"It was just a question," Sasuke muttered.

"Do you want to know how to be a romantic, Sasuke?" Inuzuka Kiba questioned the prodigy. He still spoils his doggy and he is a total cutie, as long as he keeps his hood off. Another Jounin, he went on missions with Akamaru.

"No, I have no need for such things," Sasuke answered irritably.

"Then why'd you ask?" Aburame Shino questioned. He wore the same jacket as he did when he was fifteen and, if possible, knew more about bugs than before. Again, he was Jounin.

"No reason," was the Uchiha's response.

"Is the ramen ready yet?" Akimichi Chouji asked the ramen stand owner. He nodded and gave them their bowls. Same hungry Chouji, and he was as fa—plump as ever. Even he was a Jounin.

"Well, for you Sasuke, dating seems impossible. Girls like guys who have the romantic touch, someone to sweep them off their feet," Nara Shikamaru implied. Still as smart as ever, he wore his hair in its usual ponytail and had the same adorable 'this is troublesome' look plastered on his face. As everyone knew, he'd been a Jounin for awhile, and maybe was considering ANBU exams.

Lee blinked. "Since when did you know about girls?" he questioned the lazy bum.

"He's hopelessly romantic, always has been," Chouji responded.

"You try watching chick flicks that your teammate dragged you to watch," Shikamaru remarked closing his eyes.

"So…if I needed dating advice, not saying that I do, what would you say?" Naruto asked looking at the Nara as he slurped his miso ramen.

"Depends on the person, if its for a certain someone who stutters too much, take it slow, very slow, otherwise she'll faint or turn into a tomato," Shikamaru responded.

Naruto took out paper and a pen and jotted something down. "Uh huh, and what if I took this person to the movies," he implied.

"Knowing you, stretch your arm out, pretending to yawn, not hitting her, and put your arm on the seat around her shoulders," Shikamaru advised.

"And if I were to like someone, how would I snag a date?" Lee questioned with a smile.

"Pluck those eyebrows for starters," Shikamaru replied.

Lee's mouth dropped agape. "No, these are what attract the ladies," he proclaimed.

"Then you're doomed," Shikamaru stated shrugging, "Otherwise, offer to carry something that looks too heavy for the lady to carry, then start a conversation that should lead you to the point to ask her out on a Friday or whatever day is available and the time when she isn't busy. Just don't be all teary eyed if she rejects you, try again another time."

Lee nodded. "Do you think Sakura-san will say yes?" he questioned hope gleaming in his eyes.

"No," Shikamaru answered plainly.

Lee's face fell. "Oh man."

"This is all balogna," Chouji commented eating his fifth bowl of chicken ramen.

"You, Chouji, would need to find a girl who likes to eat, and there's not too many out there or you can go on a diet," Shikamaru stated.

Chouji's eyes flickered. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked eyeing the Nara.

"Nothing," Shikamaru said quickly. He looked at Kiba and Akamaru. "Kiba, you need to find a dog lover, someone who loves Akamaru as much as you do and make sure she won't get jealous when you spoil him too much." He looked over at Shino. "Good luck finding a girl who likes bugs." He turned to Neji. "You Hyuuga, hm, someone who puts up with your rudeness…I don't see that happening, you won't find a girl any time soon." He looked at Sasuke. "And that's even more impossible for you. You may have fan girls but as you've stated, you have no need for such 'dumb' things."

"But I thought you wanted to resurrect your clan, teme," Naruto stated putting his hands behind his head.

"So? What does that have to do with sentimental shit?" Sasuke questioned with a raise of an eyebrow.

"You can't just expect to bed a woman without marrying her," Shikamaru remarked.

"Why not?" Sasuke questioned looking at him.

"I even knew that, Uchiha," Neji stated.

"Why not? Sasuke, I'm ashamed," Kakashi said.

"Because if you don't care for this person let alone respect her, she'll up and leave you, and she'll take the kid," Shikamaru implied. "That's how it works."

"Well, I don't like how it works," Sasuke commented dryly.

"Well then, why don't you ask the stork for a baby without having a mother for it," Naruto suggested.

"You're joking, right?" Kiba asked.

Naruto frowned. "Isn't that how you get babies? The stork brings them, right?" he questioned.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

* * *

Next Time: Shikamaru's fine with giving date advice, but can he give naïve Naruto the sex talk? Find out! 

**Please Review!**

**Saiyanfanatics**


	2. The Sex Talk

**Shikamaru's Dating Service**

"Well, don't they?" Naruto questioned.

Nobody said anything for a second.

"Ano…no," Shikamaru replied.

"Then, how do kids get here?" Naruto asked in confusion as he tilted his head to the side.

"In an activity, that only adults can do," Kakashi responded looking up from his book.

"What's that activity?" Naruto blinked in curiosity.

"Sexual intercourse," Shikamaru answered rolling his eyes. This was troublesome.

"Sexual intercourse? What's that?" These answers weren't helping Naruto.

"Can I hit him?" Kiba asked clenching his fist.

"It's when a female and male that have certain feelings…make love," Shikamaru gulped while saying it.

The others looked away while Naruto blinked.

"If you're going to have this talk, take it somewhere else," the ramen stand owner stated in outrage.

"We're your only customers," Chouji pointed out.

"Make love? How do they do that?" Naruto asked.

"I can't believe you just asked that," Sasuke said plainly.

"They…ano…well…uh…they just…," Shikamaru scratched his head, "how can I put this in terms that you will understand?"

"It involves a guy and girl without their clothes on…well it could involve a guy and guy or girl and girl…but let's stick to straight couples and they kiss and other stuff to make each other squirm," Kakashi stated his eyes not leaving the book.

"Kakashi," Sasuke spat.

"Couldn't you have put it in a cleaner way?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Well at least he knows now," Kiba said.

"I don't get it," Naruto stated and veins popped on the others' temples.

"What are you all talking about?"

They turned in their stools to face the Kazekage of the Sand.

Gaara. He looks the same, but he too has grown in height. And since he no longer has the sand monster inside of him, he can sleep for once in his life. And thus, making him less cranky.

"Sexual intercourse," Naruto stated.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Nani?"

"He doesn't know what it is," Neji explained dryly.

"Interesting," Gaara stated.

"Why don't you join us?" Naruto suggested. "What brings you to Konoha anyway?"

"Kage business," Gaara answered as he sat on a stool.

"Back to my question," Naruto said.

"Maybe I shouldn't have sat down," Gaara muttered.

Kakashi dug into his pockets and handed Naruto a book. "All of the answers to your questions are in there," he stated.

Naruto opened the book and peeked inside, he made a face. "What the…"

"I forgot to mention there's pictures," Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

Chouji grimaced. "I'm trying to eat here, do you mind not saying that?" he questioned.

"Are you satisfied now?" Shikamaru asked.

"I think I would have been better off never knowing," Naruto replied.

"Wouldn't we all?" Shino questioned.

"What are vir-geens?" Naruto asked.

"Virgins," Kakashi corrected.

Naruto stop reading. "What are those?"

"Read on," Kakashi replied.

Naruto kept on reading and made yet another face. "Oh…so they're ones that haven't had sexual intercourse," Naruto mumbled.

"Do you have to say that out loud, Naruto-kun," Lee suggested. "People might hear you when they walk by."

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Why do you have this book Kakashi-sensei?" he questioned not really wanting the answer.

Kakashi looked at him. "I had a feeling it would come in handy," he claimed.

Shikamaru shook his head. "I think it's too much for Naruto's naïve brain," he mumbled under his breath.

Naruto's ears twitched. "I heard that!" he snapped. "I am not naïve…I just wasn't informed is all."

"Right," Kiba mumbled. "You're an idiot."

Naruto glared at him.

"You all are weird," Gaara commented.

"GAARA-SAMA!"

Gaara twitched. "No," he muttered.

They all looked at him and then the source of the voice. It was a girl around their age with dirty-blonde hair to her shoulders and hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned.

"Zing Gasha, and you are? Are you a friend of Gaara-kun?" the girl questioned.

"Gaara…kun?" Naruto repeated then looked at the redhead.

"Don't ask. What are you doing here?" Gaara asked Gasha.

"I came here with Temari-chan," Gasha replied smiling.

"And Temari came why?" Gaara asked.

Gasha shrugged. "To visit I suppose or maybe check on you. Not too sure," she responded.

"Where is she?" Gaara questioned.

Gasha shrugged. "I don't know," she answered.

"Then go find her," Gaara demanded coldly.

Gasha's bright face fell. "Oh, okay. Whatever you say, Gaara-kun," she said and then she walked down the street her head facing the ground.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "That wasn't very nice," he stated.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Whatever. She's just a pestering fan girl," he said.

"You have fan girls?" Shikamaru questioned.

Gaara nodded. "Very…troublesome as you'd put it," he replied.

"Now you know how I feel," Sasuke stated.

"Gaara's got fan girls, Sasuke's got fan girls, I want a fan girl," Naruto pouted.

Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Lee, and Kakashi glanced at each other then shook their heads.

"You can have mine," Gaara stated.

"Nah, they're all the way in the Sand," Naruto pointed out. He looked at Shikamaru. "Hey, do you think I could score a girlfriend?"

"It's possible, more so than Hyuuga and Uchiha's chances," Shikamaru commented.

Naruto grinned and got up.

"Where are you going, dobe?" Neji questioned.

"To get a girlfriend, ja ne," Naruto stated waving and then running down the streets.

The others chuckled. Naruto, a girlfriend? Yeah right.

"The day that baka gets a girlfriend, the world will for surely end," Kiba commented.

**The Next Week**

It was a weekly thing for the guys to meet at the Ichiraku. They had nothing better to do. Everyone, but Naruto, was sitting on the stoles, even Gaara who once again had Kage business. Shikamaru had his hands on his chin as he started to doze off.

"I think you're lateness is rubbing off on him," Kiba stated looking at the masked sensei.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "He'll be here soon."

And just as Kakashi said Naruto appeared sitting on his stole with a big grin plastered on his face. He waved at everyone and ordered miso ramen. He was humming a tune this was a little too weird for everyone to see Naruto like this.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and gave him thumbs up. "It worked, your advice worked you baka." He slapped the Nara on the back.

Shikamaru blinked and looked at the Uzamaki. "How so?"

Naruto chuckled. "I went on a date," informed.

Lee smiled. "With who Naruto-kun?" he asked interested.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted punching the air in excitement.

Neji looked at him. "What?" he questioned.

"I asked your cousin out on a date, she said yes, after turning red and nearly fainting," Naruto stated. "Then we went to the movies, and I didn't put my hand around her, because you said to take it slow."

Neji scoffed. "I advice you to take it really slow or you'll wind up in the infirmary," he warned through clenched teeth.

"I asked her if she was a virgin," Naruto claimed.

"You what!" Neji shouted, his eyes glaring.

"Baka," Shikamaru mumbled.

"You are such a loser, Naruto," Sasuke stated.

"She fainted," Naruto proclaimed. "It was quite odd, when she woke up she blushed and kept nodding her head, saying that she was."

"Of course she is," Neji spat.

"How would you know?" Kiba questioned.

"She's had a crush on this loser forever, and that's just disturbing," Neji replied.

"This is a weird conversation," Gaara stated.

"Is your sister a virgin?" Naruto questioned.

Gaara looked at him. "How should I know?"

"Now we're talking about virgins, how troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

"I wonder if Sakura-chan is," Naruto said scratching his head.

They all blinked.

"Of course she is!" Lee exclaimed. "Sakura-chan is an innocent angel."

"It would be weird if she slept around with everybody," Shikamaru stated.

"She would never do such a thing. She's the perfect goddess," Lee proclaimed.

"Do you ever think about Sakura-chan naked, Fuzzy Eyebrows?" Naruto asked.

"NANI!"

* * *

_**Here's the second chapter! Weee!**_

**Next time: The guys get some pretty disturbing images. Stupid perverts!**

_**Please Review!**_

**Saiyanfanatics**


	3. Lee's Mishap

**Shikamaru's Dating Service**

"Naruto-kun, how can you even suggest that?" Lee huffed.

"My poor brain," Shikamaru complained.

"It's true…you have, haven't you! You pervert!" Naruto exclaimed pointing accusingly at Lee.

"I have done no such thing," Lee stated.

"Ri-ight," Naruto said glaring at Lee.

"Naruto, I don't even want to think about that," Kakashi commented.

"Me thinking about Sakura-san naked is like thinking about TenTen with whips and handcuffs," Lee proclaimed. He shuddered.

So did everyone else thinking about the weapon mistress.

"Run," Naruto mumbled. "That would not be cool. How could you think such things, Fuzzy Eyebrows?" He looked at the green lotus of Konoha.

Lee twitched. "I don't, that's my point," he stated.

"Can we please stop thinking about women with such vulgarity?" Shikamaru requested resting his head on his hand.

"I've lost my appetite, look what you did," Chouji exclaimed glancing at Naruto.

"I've been forever haunted," Kiba stated.

"That's like picturing Hinata a prostitute," Shino commented and everyone spat out their drinks all over the counter.

"MY HINATA-CHAN IS AS PURE AS SNOW!" Naruto shouted in anger.

Neji glared at Shino. "My cousin would never whore herself," he stated.

Shino shrugged. "I was just saying," he said in his defense.

Naruto glared at the bug lover. "You better watch your back after that comment, Shino," he said in a dangerous tone.

"I feel disgusted," Shikamaru stated.

Sasuke shook his head, he really wished he didn't know these idiots. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Let's change the subject, Shikamaru, how do you think I can get Sakura-san to notice me?" Lee asked.

Shikamaru thought for a moment. "Well, why don't you turn into Sasuke, then she'd like you for sure," he replied dryly.

Lee's eyebrow raised. "Is that the only chance I have?" he questioned.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah."

Lee nodded. "I understand then. I guess I'll just see you guys later, same time next week, right?" He slid off the stool and started to walk away.

"Maybe you should have broken that to him a little nicer you know?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru as he said this, "That was a little harsh."

Shikamaru eyed him. "It was the truth," he stated and went back to drinking his lemonade, pink lemonade.

"So, how was your date? Did Hinata give you a good night kiss?" Kiba questioned puckering his lips at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head furiously and took a glance at Neji as he faced Kiba. "N-No, I know that's what you're supposed to do on dates, but I thought I should wait for that step," he blubbered and turned to the lazy Jounin, "Right, Shikamaru? That's the smart thing…right?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Don't take things too fast, a girl hates that. It makes you seem like a horn dog," Shikamaru responded, still sipping his lemonade.

Naruto flinched. "I'm definitely not that!" he screeched, chuckling nervously as he darted his eyes to and fro.

"You better not be," Neji retorted with a glare. This was his cousin they were talking about.

"So nothing special happened?" Kiba questioned with a groan, "Man, I wanted to hear the juicy stuff."

Naruto grinned. "We had a great time though. Hinata's a great listener, but she doesn't talk much herself," he announced.

"No really? I hadn't noticed," Kiba said with sarcasm drenched in his voice and a roll of his eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto should have known that Hinata was shy, she always stuttered, the blonde never used his brain, he always knew the answers, just didn't bother trying. "Baka."

"I mean she doesn't even try to start something, she nods, a lot," Naruto proclaimed as he grinned. "But it's really cute though." He chuckled as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back.

Kakashi peeked up from his book and grinned. "Glad to see you're finally 'dating', Naruto."

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Thanks sensei."

Chouji picked up his glass of water. "How will her father feel about this?" he questioned eyeing Naruto.

"Not very happy," Neji stated glaring at the blonde who his cousin adored.

Naruto gulped as he started sweating. "Her dad is nice…right?"

The rest of them snickered.

"Good luck with that," Kiba commented.

"I would say it was nice knowing you…but it wasn't," Shikamaru replied dryly.

"You're toast," Kakashi muttered, changing the page of his book.

Neji smirked. "You don't stand a chance. Hiashi-sama doesn't approve of misfit behavior, and he certainly wouldn't such a…inbred boy for his daughter. His daughter that happens to be the Hyuuga heiress," he declared, crossing his arms.

Naruto fidgeted in his stool. "Demo…" He sighed miserably. "I don't stand a chance, do I?" he mumbled.

Kakashi glanced up from his book. He looked at Naruto, and his eye widened. He hadn't seen Naruto with those eyes since after his fight with Sasuke all those years ago. Was he that serious about this. The aging sensei smiled beneath his mask. His pupils were finally growing up. "You shouldn't let that stop you…nothing has ever stopped you from doing things you want or believe in, why change that now? Show him how much she means to you, that is of course if you can make it that far."

A smile slowly emerged to Naruto's face, suiting him much better than the depressing frown. "You know what, sensei, you're right," he proclaimed. "I'm not letting anyone stop me from what I want, not even an old grouchy man."

"Watch it," Neji warned, his eyes menacing. "You should respect him, it's the first step to gaining acceptance from him."

Naruto's eyes brightened. "Is that advice, Neji?" he questioned teasingly, "I never knew you cared so much!"

Neji scoffed. "Whatever."

"Like I've said, the best of luck to ya with that," Kiba mumbled.

Naruto glared at him. "I bet you Fuzzy Eyebrows would support me," he looked at Shikamaru accusingly, "but, no, you just _had_ to drive him off with your aloof attitude."

"I wonder what that he is up to anyway. He couldn't have actually given up, could he have?" Kakashi shrugged as he said this and went back to reading his book.

**The Next Week**

Gaara played with the sand pebbles on the counter as everyone met up back at their normal spot. He had nothing better to do but listen to these idiots make even bigger fools of themselves.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at Naruto. "Heard from Lee yet?" he questioned.

Naruto shook his head. "I saw him yesterday, but he just smiled then he was gone," he stated closing his eyes.

Kiba sighed. "You crushed the last bit of hope the poor guy had, Shikamaru."

"Poor guy," Chouji mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"It's not like Lee not to meet up with neither TenTen nor I and spar," Neji claimed looking around the area before sitting down.

Kakashi sat his book down for a second. "Maybe he's scouting."

They all looked at him.

"You mean out looking for girls?" Naruto questioned.

The older man nodded grinning behind his mask. "Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't think he'd give up on Sakura in just a week," Shikamaru proclaimed.

Naruto nodded. "Doesn't sound like Lee."

"What about me?"

They all turned around only to have their eyes bulge out of their heads and their jaws drop.

Sasuke even started to choke on his tomato juice. "What the…"

"BLOODY HELL!" Naruto bellowed as 'Lee' walked up to them in a 'Sasuke' disguise causing everyone to hold onto their chairs in order to stay on. Lee had on Sasuke's attire, matching it to the tee, including the Uchiha fan imprinted on the back, his eyebrows were still fuzzy, but he had on a wig to match the hair of a cockatoo's. He even had on this 'don't mess with me' face, that did not go well with him at all. Lee had gone utterly insane.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull?" Neji nearly bellowed.

Shikamaru inwardly groaned. "This is sad. When I said to be Sasuke, I didn't actually mean for you to become Sasuke. It was a damn figure of speech," he snarled.

"And you took it literally, man, you've hit the bottom of idiocy," Kiba uttered.

"You look worse than before," Gaara even muttered.

"Have you been walking around like that?" Shino questioned. Even the man of few words had something to say on the matter.

Sasuke gave Lee the infamous Uchiha glare, a glowing aura of madness coming from the heir. "If you know what's good for you, you'd say no and put back on your own outfit this instant," he warned, clenching his teeth.

Lee slumped and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "And what if I don't want to?" He let out a smirk.

Everyone's eyes widened. Oh no he didn't.

"He just warranted his own death wish," Shikamaru grumbled as Sasuke's eyes shone anger

And just as fast as they had left his pockets, Sasuke's hands were on Lee's collar, shaking him. "I'm more than tempted to spill your blood this instant," the Uchiha growled, "and trust me, I'd have no remorse doing it."

Lee held up his arms in defense. "Relax, Sasuke-kun," he muttered uneasily as Neji and Naruto forced Sasuke off of him. "I didn't." He took a look into Sasuke's fuming eyes and gulped. "I swear."

Sasuke brushed Naruto and Neji away. "You better be telling the truth, because if I hear one word from anybody," red eyes swirled as he spoke, "You're going down."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well, now that that's over, shall we discuss other matters?" He looked over the teens.

"Yes, sounds great to me," Lee mumbled as he took off the wig and shirt, and started slipping off his pants.

Naruto bellowed as he covered his eyes. "Fuzzy Eyebrows, have some decency!" shrieked.

Lee looked up at him and smiled. "Relax, Naruto-kun," he removed the pants, "I'm wearing my clothes underneath." He was back to his old self. The taijutsu master plopped himself down on a stool, as far away from Sasuke as possible, and ordered himself Gatorade, Fruit Punch flavored. "So, where'd we leave off?" He questioned, trying his best to lighten the mood from its previous brooding tone.

* * *

**Please forgive us for such a late update! First, our computer crashed, and we didn't have the motivation to re-write it over again at first. And we had to do our other stories as well.**

**sasuke fanatic1: (glares accusingly at Cookie-chan91) And _someone_ was too busy with their _boyfriend._**

**Cookie-chan91- What? Hey that's not just my fault, you could have started writing before me, but you had to do All Because of You before. And you know why…I've been too wrapped up. But we've updated and hope to update soon. **

**sasuke fanatic1: Yeah, sure, whatever you say. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed!**

**Saiyanfanatics**


End file.
